Foreskin Fornication
by Crazy about Nickelodeon
Summary: A teenage Brain introduces Arthur to the pleasures of docking. Slash .Oneshot


Foreskin Fornication

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Arthur series or any of its characters. Those belong to Marc Brown and PBS. This fic is meant solely for entertainment purposes and I make no money off of it.**

* * *

Arthur panted as he jogged into the locker room. It was their first practice together as the 10 grade varsity squad and coach had ridden them hard. He had barely made the squad and now he was questioning his decision to go out for the team in the first place. This was far from the team's he used to play on in elementary school and he wasn't sure he could keep up. Just then he saw his best friend Allen approaching. He was finishing up a conversation with the coach which seeing he was the team captain wasn't surprising in the least. He had been the team captain as long back as Arthur could remember, even in their elementary school years when everyone called him Brain. Arthur smiled at the sentiment. Few people called him that anymore. Though Arthur still did, sometimes. It was sort of a testament to the length and depth of their friendship. "Hey Arthur." Allen said as he approached his locker. Their two spaces were next to each other.

" You looked pretty good out their today." The bear said untying his shoes.

"Ah who am I kidding. I'm just a scrub." Arthur said looking down.

"Hey don't sell yourself short. A lot of people got cut from this squad and you didn't. You have some real talent." Brain said yanking off his shorts.

It was true. They had started with over 60 boys and the fact that he made the varsity squad at all did mean something. He felt a little better about himself and started pulling his own clothes off. Allen was down to just his jockstrap and in one swoop that too came off his legs and into his locker. He looked amazing naked. He had what could only be described as a soccer players build, his arms and legs were decently large although not overly so like the football players and his core was pretty toned, not to mention a perfect ass. Arthur ogled over the naked bear while continuing to strip himself. This was the first time he was showering for a sports activity and he couldn't remember the last time he had seen Brain naked, if ever. Suddenly as his own jockstrap came off he had an overwhelming urge to see what Brain's cock looked like. He couldn't explain it, he knew it would be similar to his own but he still had this primal urge to see it. Finally both of them stripped down they sling towels around their necks and headed for the shower.

The showers were just a big open room with a dozen or so heads stick out of the wall. Not exactly private but Arthur didn't really care. Brain didn't seem to shy about it either. They both chose two heads in the corner, next to each other bud secluded from the few people who were left. They turned on the water and Brain closing his eyes began soaping up his face. Arthur took this brief moment to look down at Brain's cock and was utterly surprised by its different look. The skin of the shaft extended almost all the way down to the end of the organ. Less than a half inch of rosy pink head peeked out from the extended skin. Arthur had never seen anything like it before. It looked more like the tip of a hotdog sticking out of a bun than any penis he had ever seen. Confused he lifted his head back up to see Brain looking right at him. Red faced he looked away quickly. After a moment Brain spoke breaking the awkward silence. To Arthur's surprise he seemed calm.

"Relax Arthur. I'm not mad."

Arthur looked back over to Brain who was wearing a warm expression on his face. Arthur sighed with relief as Brain turned back to the water.

"Do you mind if I ask you a personal question?" Arthur said.

"Go ahead." Brain said turning back towards him.

" Ughh oh god I can't."

"Common Arthur. You know you can ask me anything" He said giving Arthur an encouraging stare.

"Your um Penis is um different looking."

"Is that all?" Brain said smiling. As if Arthur was silly to get nervous over such a question. "It's an easy answer really, I'm not circumcised. None of the men in my family are. Do you know what circumcised means?"

"Yea. Isn't that when they cut skin off of a baby boys penis?"

"Precisely."

"But I thought they did that to everybody?"

"Nope it's elective although most people in the U.S. have it done. I think my parents chose not to do it for religious reasons. It's not a big deal though it's really just an extra piece of skin down there."

Brain pulled his foreskin back and the rest of his rosy pink head popped out. "I bet this is what you are used to seeing." He said.

Arthur shook his head. With the foreskin pulled back Allen's penis did indeed look like any other he had seen.

"What's it like having a foreskin" Arthur said. "I mean I heard it makes sex better and stuff."

Brain did blush at that one but only for a second. "Well I can't really describe it to you but I do have an idea. Have you ever docked with anyone before?"

Arthur shook his head and Brain whispered something in his ear.

"You can do that?" Arthur said and Brain shook his head an excited yes.

"But not here. Both my parents are working late at the Ice Cream Shop today. Why don't you come over to my house and we can try it."

"Okay." Arthur said excited and nervous at the same time.

The entire walk home Arthur tried to imagine what it would be like to have a foreskin on top of his cock head. He couldn't even imagine what it would feel like. When they got to Brian's house it was uncharacteristically empty. It was almost strange not having his dad there.

"Yea dad's been helping out at the shop for awhile now since it's gotten busy. Lucky for you" He said jokingly.

Brain's room was the usual chaotic mess, papers and science stuff everywhere. He had been up here many times, for school assignments or epic call of duty battles but never for anything like this. For the first time he felt out of place here, frozen waiting for instructions. "Common." Brain said waving him over to the bed. What followed was a clunky removal of clothing with shoes dropping and belts clanging until they were both standing there naked, Brain's uncut cock dangling their perfectly.

"Okay you get on the bed and I'll follow." Brain said.

Arthur sat down and scooted to the middle of the bed. Brain followed suit turning Arthur sideways. He took his foreskin stretching it out and tucking it in place over Arthur cock head. Arthur squealed with pleasure. Brain's foreskin was warm and tight and sent all sorts of sensations through his cock. Suddenly Brian's cock was getting hard and now Arthur could feel their two cock heads rubbing together. The sensation it produced was spectacular, unlike anything he had ever felt before. He knew he wouldn't be able to hold on much longer. Suddenly he heard a moan for his bear friend. The kid who was always mister intuitive was giving into his primal instincts. Suddenly Brain began to thrust rubbing their heads together even faster. For Arthur that was all that was needed to send him over the edge and into a euphoric orgasm.

It was Brian's every increasing moans of ecstasy that suddenly brought him out of his euphoria. He was on his back now Brain on top of him foreskin still connected. Brain's squeals were growing ever more intense, his dick rubbing at lighting speeds against Arthur's. Finally with a roar Brain reached orgasm falling onto his back. Arthur could hear the pop as their dicks separated Brian falling back onto the bed in a euphoric bliss.

"That was…. Amazing." Arthur said as brain slowly came to.

Brain smiled, sitting up. Common lets go get cleaned up.

Arthur stepped into the shower. Brain was already washing himself.

"Man that was just….wow."

"I know, right." Brain said.

"I wish I was uncircumcised like you." Arthur Said in a sad voice.

"There are negatives to it too you know. "

Arthur looked down and noticed Brain's foreskin was pulled back, he was washing the head and even rubbing under his hood with soap. "Do you do that all the time?"

"Yea I have to. Things get stuck under there and build up this gunk. If I don't keep any eye on it it can get infected."

Arthur cringed. Having that part of your body get infected would be…bad.

"See, like I told you there is bad that comes with the good. It's a trade off. Plus You don't need one." Brain chimed in. "Because anytime you want to fool around you just come to me." Allen said smiling.

That made Arthur feel a little better. He may not have a foreskin but he was sure going to have some future fun with his good friend Brain.

I always enjoy feedback and encourage you to leave your comments and critique below.


End file.
